Aves neuróticas
by Tete93
Summary: Desde que Drake había descargado la nueva aplicación para G-O "Aves Neuróticas" no ponía atención a nada más y eso estaba sacando de quicio a Josh. "Este escrito participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash". Slash, stepcest, Drake/Josh.


_**"Este escrito participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash".**_

**El reto**_**: "**__Elegir un número de entre 1 y 50 al anotarse, que corresponderá a un número de la__**Lista Secreta de Objetos Random**__y será el regalo extraño que su personaje le dará a su pareja en el One-Shoot/Drabble/Viñeta que ustedes escriban. Dicho regalo tendrá que ser muy, muy importante en el Fic y deberá de ser especial para la pareja."_

Objeto:Un palo de golf

Hola :D

Originalmente iba a ser un Remus/Sirius (Harry Potter) pero luego de escribir When you are gone (publicidad gratis), me dí cuenta cuanto extrañaba a estos sexis hermanastros. Además de que no sabría cómo meter un insulso objeto muggle como un palo de golf en un Remus/Sirius. Así que vengo con más Drake y Josh a quienes amo.

Advertencia: Slash, Stepcest, situaciones sexuales MUY leves.

Rating: T

Palabras: 1933

Disclaimer: Drake pertenece a Josh, Josh pertenece a Drake, caso cerrado.

**Aves neuróticas**

Josh odiaba la nueva aplicación para G-O que estaba de moda, se llamaba "aves neuróticas" y en la opinión de Josh era la invención más estúpida de la humanidad. Odiaba a ese juego más de lo que odiaba que Helen no reconociera cuanto se esforzaba en el trabajo, más de lo que odiaba ser víctima de las bromas de Megan, casi tanto como odiaba al sujeto que había cancelado a Oprah.

La razón de su aversión a la inocente aplicación para G-O era simple, Drake se pasaba la vida usando aves para derribar bloques sobre unos cerdos naranjas y no ponía atención a nada más. Su guitarra se sentía olvidada, no la había tocado una sola vez desde que descargó su tonta aplicación, Josh estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que la guitarra.

Se suponía que Drake era el novio de Josh, no el novio de la famosa aplicación, pero nada de lo que Josh hacía recuperaba la atención de Drake. Incluso en la cama, usualmente era Drake quien lo provocaba, Josh era más bien tímido, pero últimamente Drake no intentaba nada y Josh se estaba comenzado a frustrar. Había reunido todo su valor y había intentado seducirlo él, usando solo calzoncillos había besado a Drake y había metido la mano en el pijama de este. Drake le había correspondido el beso y había dicho.

—Espérame, solo un nivel más.

Pero ese nivel se transformaron en veinte y Josh terminó durmiendo solo en su cama esa noche.

Estaba harto de intentar conversar con Drake y que por toda respuesta él se limitara a asentir con la cabeza y contestar con monosílabos porque toda su atención estaba en las odiosas aves neuróticas.

—Y por mucho que intentaba explicarle, la anciana no entendía que esa no era la sala de cine, y yo intentaba ser respetuoso, pero ella no dejaba de atacarme con su bolso ¡Atacarme con su bolso! — narraba Josh quitándose el chaleco luego de un particularmente agotador día de trabajo en los Premiere.

—Ah que bien — contestó Drake vagamente.

—¿Cómo que bien? Te estoy diciendo que una anciana golpeó mi cabeza con su bolso, sabes que tengo un cráneo hipersensi…— Josh se detuvo en seco cuando al terminar de quitarse el chaleco notó que Drake no había despegado la vista de la pantalla de su G-O — ¿Ni siquiera me estabas poniendo atención por estar jugando Aves Neuróticas? — Preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Como quieras, por mi perfecto— Contestó Drake mientras lanzaba una de las aves contra un montón de ladrillos especialmente grande — ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué ningún ladrillo golpeó a los cerdos?

—He decidido que me pintaré el cabello de verde — inventó Josh solo para ver si Drake le volvía a poner atención, pero este solo asintió y siguió jugando con el G-O. —¿Te comenté que decidí comenzar a jugar golf? Ya sabes que nos mudaremos al polo sur a vivir entre pingüinos.

—Las tres de la tarde — murmuró Drake.

Josh dejó salir un pequeño gemido de desesperación. Estaba a punto de lanzar el G-O de Drake al fondo del mar, junto con el creador de "Aves Neuróticas". Podía parecer ridículo, pero una aplicación para G-O le estaba quitando a su novio.

* * *

Poco menos de un mes le tomó a Drake completar todos los niveles de "Aves Neuróticas" y luego de eso se acabó su obsesión casi como si la hubieran apagado con un interruptor. Un día simplemente entró a la sala preguntando:

—¿Oye Josh, vamos al cine? —

Josh se sorprendió y casi baila de felicidad al comprobar que Drake no tenía el G-O en la mano. Esa felicidad le duró poco y la reemplazó la indignación, Drake no podía pasar semanas ignorándolo en favor de una estúpida aplicación y luego simplemente invitarlo al cine.

—No — contestó Josh desviando la mirada al televisor.

—Ay vamos, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? — preguntó Drake.

—Tres de febrero.

—Hoy es el primer martes de febrero, es martes negro. — explicó Drake como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. — Vamos a ver "Terror en el psiquiátrico" es una película de terror sobre un hospital psiquiátrico embrujado. Las críticas dicen que es tan mala que te ríes.

—No iré al cine contigo. — Josh aún no despegaba los ojos del televisor, por indignación y miedo de ceder si miraba a Drake a los ojos. Además no haría daño que Drake tuviera una cucharada de su propio jarabe de ser ignorado por estar viendo una pantalla.

—¿Y porque no? — inquirió Drake con un deje de frustración en su voz.

—Porque la última vez que fui al cine contigo te dedicaste a jugar Aves neuróticas, no podía tomar tu mano porque ambas estaban en la pantalla de tu G-O, no podía hacerte comentarios sobre la película porque no le estabas poniendo atención, y cuando intente besarte dijiste "que te haría perder" — Josh comenzó a decir todo esto con una voz a medio camino entre hablar y gritar, por fin estaba sacándose la frustración de las últimas semanas — Y no solo en el cine, no has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho desde que descargaste Aves Neuróticas, ha sido prácticamente como hablar solo. No has compuesto canciones, no has tocado guitarra, dudo bastante que te hayas duchado muchas veces, y puedo contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que nos hemos besado en estas últimas semanas ya ni hablar de…

—¿Eso quiere decir que no iras al cine conmigo? — interrumpió Drake distraídamente.

Josh se retiró a su habitación dejando en la sala a un muy confundido Drake.

* * *

Los días que siguieron Drake comenzó a comportarse extraño, si bien su relación con Josh volvió casi a la normalidad luego que a Josh se le pasara en el enfado, Drake pasaba una inusual cantidad de tiempo con Megan, en las noches se dedicaba a estar con los audífonos puestos viendo y/o escuchando algo en su computador. Cada vez que Josh intentaba acercarse para ver de qué se trataba, Drake solo apartaba la pantalla del computador del rango visual de Josh.

La curiosidad estaba carcomiendo a Josh y Drake no parecía tener planes para decirle de que se trataban sus sospechosas actividades en el computador. Cuando Josh preguntaba directamente Drake fingía demencia y cambiaba el tema. Miles de teorías pasaban por la cabeza de Josh ¿Lo estaría engañando en línea? ¿Estaría viendo porno? Francamente lo creía incapaz de la primera, en cambio la segunda sería perfectamente creíble si no fuera porque eso no explicaba la enorme cantidad de tiempo que inició a pasar con Megan simultáneamente que inició a desvelarse en el computador.

La mañana del día del catorce de febrero Josh despertó temprano y tomó una ducha, cuando terminó le sorprendió encontrar a Drake completamente despierto esperándolo en el sofá, eso era extraño, los sábados Drake no despertaba antes de mediodía.

—Feliz día de San Valentín — dijo Drake con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía estragos en el cerebro de Josh.

—Feliz día de San Valentín a ti también — contestó Josh, sentándose al lado de Drake y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Te tengo un regalo — anunció Drake ensanchando su sonrisa mientras buscaba algo atrás del sofá.

—No tenías que comprarme un…— comenzó a decir Josh.

—Si tenía que — interrumpió Drake dándole a Josh una gigantesca caja — Ahora ábrelo.

Josh desempacó su regalo quedando más que confundido con su contenido.

—¿Unos palos de golf? — preguntó.

—Sí, dijiste que te gustaría jugar golf, así que te conseguí unos palos — explicó Drake. — También dijiste que te pintarías el cabello de verde, decisión extraña pero si a ti te gusta apuesto que te verás guapo igual, espero que la anciana no te haya lastimado la cabeza cuando te golpeo con su bolso. También compre ropa abrigada para cuando nos mudemos al polo sur.

A Josh le tomó un minuto entender de que estaba hablando Drake.

—¿Así que todo este tiempo me estuviste poniendo atención? — Preguntó Josh sorprendido, y casi sintiéndose mal por haberse enfadado con Drake.

—No realmente. — dijo la voz de Megan, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación en un pijama rosa con un conejo en la camisa, que la hacía parecer tierna, como un lobo en piel de cordero.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Drake.

—Vine a subirle a la calefacción, me estoy congelando. — contestó ella.

—¿A qué te refieres con "no realmente"? — preguntó Josh intrigado.

—Megan ya se iba, solo vino a subirle a la calefacción y ya está suficientemente caliente aquí, así que…

—Drake no te estuvo escuchando, estaba jugando aves neuróticas, pero luego de que superara su obsesión y se diera cuenta que estabas enfadado con él porque estabas celoso de la aplicación (lo que en mi opinión es ridículo y patético) vino a mi e hizo un trato — comenzó a explicar ella — si yo le daba una copia de todas sus conversaciones, él sería mi esclavo durante un mes.

—¿Hiciste eso por mí? — Preguntó Josh dirigiéndole a Drake un mirada de adoración — Un momento ¿Megan, grabas todas nuestras conversaciones?

—Grabo todas mis conversaciones, y todas las conversaciones que suceden en esta casa, no solo las suyas, no son tan importantes — dijo Megan subiéndole a la calefacción — Me voy, no soporto estar en su habitación, huele a hombre.

Luego de que Megan dejó la habitación Josh se abalanzó sobre Drake y le plantó un gigantesco beso en los labios. Drake pareció sorprendido por un momento pero luego comenzó a corresponder con entusiasmo. Desde la primera vez que había besado a Drake, Josh había comprendido la fama de este como el mejor besador de San Diego, sus besos quitaban el aliento, sabía qué hacer con su lengua y con sus manos y simplemente volvían a Josh loco.

—¿Ya no estas enfadado porque no te estaba escuchando? — preguntó a Drake cuando se separaron a tomar aire.

—¿Bromeas? Eres el esclavo de Megan por mí, eso es suficiente para que te perdone mil veces. — contestó Josh.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar y Drake se colocó encima de Josh en el sofá, la intensidad del beso aumentaba, ya no solo usaban sus bocas sino también sus manos. Las manos de Drake recorrían todo el torso de Josh mientras Josh acariciaba la espalda de Drake, sus incipientes erecciones se rozaban y sentían una deliciosa fricción. Tal vez Megan le había subido demasiado a la calefacción porque todo el cuarto se sentía en llamas.

Drake despegó sus labios de los de Josh y comenzó a besarle el cuello, luego bajó por su pecho hasta llegar al área abdominal.

—Drake, ¿si sabes que era mentira que iba a comenzar a jugar golf? — Preguntó Josh repentinamente al ver los palos que estaban en el suelo al lado del sofá.

—¿No te gustó tu regalo?

—Claro que me encantó mi regalo — se apresuró a aclarar Josh — es solo que dije lo del golf para atraer tu atención. Ni siquiera sé jugar golf.

—Yo te puedo enseñar si quieres — ofreció Drake.

—Me encantaría. — contestó Josh con una sonrisa enorme. De verdad le estaban comenzando a gustar los palos de golf, y no solo por la imagen mental de Drake sosteniéndolo y guiando sus brazos para enseñarle a hacer un hoyo en uno, como en una de esas películas cursis que pasaban en la televisión. Sino porque eran un recordatorio silencioso de cuanto estaba dispuesto a hacer Drake por él (hacer un pacto con Megan era peor que hacer uno con el diablo), y los guardaría siempre.

Drake comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón y Josh dejaba de pensar de forma racional, ya podrían jugar golf otro día, hoy iban a recuperar todas las semanas perdidas por culpa de las Aves Neuroticas.

**FIN**

No sé porque, pero me costó horrores terminarlo y me siento como "Mehhhh" (eso es un sentimiento?)

Si dejan review me sacarán una sonrisa! :D Hagamos un mejor mundo una sonrisa a la vez.

Besos

Tete


End file.
